Recueil de OneShots
by Florelle
Summary: Chap 8 Lily. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait abandonner cette jeune fille un peu trop mystérieuse... Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne choisit pas, même à Poudlard.
1. Introduction

Bonjour…

Voici une série de OneShots que je me suis enfin décidée à publier. Les genres sont différents, mais dans chaque OS, ou presque il y aura des spoilers jusqu'au tome 6.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, même pour des critiques.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture…

Florelle


	2. Une rose noire sur une tombe blanche

_Une rose noire sur une tombe blanche_

«C'est beau de croire, d'espérer.  
Mais c'est con.  
Quelle surprise, je suis ce que je suis.  
Vous aviez peut-être tout prévu.  
Jusqu'à ma lâcheté, mon déshonneur  
Jusqu'à la peur de ma mort, sans penser à celle des autres  
Jusqu'à ma loyauté envers celui qui m'a accueilli.

Pourquoi?  
Vous pensiez que je ne le ferais pas?  
Vous l'espériez, peut-être ?  
Qu'attendiez vous de moi ?  
Un courage tout gyffondorien ?  
Ou bien vous saviez que jusqu'à la fin,  
je ne serai qu'un pauvre petit serpentard ?

Vous y attendiez vous ?  
Vous attendiez vous à ce que je vous tue ?  
La plainte dans votre voix était elle feinte ?  
Aurais-je vraiment dû vous obéir ?  
J'aurais peut être dû mourir…  
Non... J'aurais dû mourir

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi mettiez vous plus d'importance en moi qu'en vous ?  
Savez-vous ce que vous avez pris en partant ?  
Saviez vous réellement ce que vous étiez ?  
Que suis-je, moi, par rapport à ça ?  
Inutile !

Et cette fois ci, vous ne pourriez pas me dire le contraire  
Personne ne m'accepterait comme vous l'avez fait !  
Voyiez-vous, du haut de votre tour  
Quelqu'un aussi fou, et aussi naïf que vous ?  
Quelqu'un qui me ferait confiance ?  
Quelqu'un qui accueillerait un tueur ?

J'ai peur  
Je veux partir, je veux vous rejoindre.  
Mais vous aviez confiance en moi…  
Comment partir, si vous attendez encore quelque chose de moi ?  
Je veux pouvoir à nouveau vous regarder en face  
Je veux pouvoir clamer haut et fort ma loyauté  
Je veux pouvoir crier à quel point vous avez insisté  
Mais ce ne serait pas ce que vous vouliez

Que dois-je faire ?  
Qu'avez-vous vu en moi?  
Que vouliez vous de moi ?

Pensez vous qu'à présent quelque un voudra de moi ?

Je dois à présent vous quitter.  
Un Homme vient vous pleurer  
De là bas, dites lui, s'il vous plait  
Que la souffrance est un épée  
Dites lui ce que j'ai fait  
Car lui seul peut m'aider  
C'est en lui que vous espériez  
Et je le fais, comme vous le désiriez

Aidez ses yeux et son esprit à s'ouvrir  
Pour que je puisse le servir  
Je pense que vous vouliez ceci  
Alors je mourrai pour lui

Je vous laisse en hommage cette rose noire,  
Blessante, piquante et message de désespoir  
Espérant qu'il l'autorise à demeurer sur votre tombe  
Malgré le fait qu'elle soit si sombre»

23/10/06


	3. Je vous emmène

_**Je vous emmène  
**_

James ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut, son Réveil-Lutin n'avait pas encore crié, sa mère n'était pas venue le réveiller parce qu'il était en retard, ce n'était pas non plus Ghenov, l'elfe de maison, non rien de tout ça.  
Il venait juste de remarquer quelque chose d'invraisemblable, quelque chose d'incroyable, même dans le monde de la magie dans lequel il vivait depuis qu'il était né.

Ce rêve qu'il avait fait... Non. Impossible. Et pourtant... Pourtant il savait qu'il avait fait le même rêve tout l'été. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, mais il le savait c'est tout. C'était comme descendre une échelle dans le noir. La même certitude indémontrable.

James passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux désordonnés, puis grimaça... Dans son rêve, ce geste... Allez ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Enfin... Une centaine de rêves...

James ferma les yeux. Mais c'était pire. Il voyait toutes les images de son rêve réapparaître. Elle en colère, Elle furieuse, Elle qui fulmine, et Elle amoureuse. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve normal.  
Sauf si la normalité se résumait à rêver de sa vie future dans les moindres détails, de sa note en BUSE de divination à son assassinat, en passant par la case Père de famille. Cette vie qu'il avait vue... c'était celle qui lui était destinée ? Alors c'est ça son futur ? Mourir à 21 ans en essayant de sauver sa femme, Lily Evans et son gosse, essayer de les sauver de Voldemort ?  
21 ans! Quel avenir, mais quel avenir !  
Un avenir tout Gryffondorien... Mourir pour sauver le monde... Que c'était beau! Et mortellement effrayant! Mais si beau !  
Se choisir comme sacrifice, offrir son fils en sauveur... C'est si cruel! Mais si beau!  
Mais mortellement effrayant...  
Surtout quand il est - ou plutôt sera- rentré dans la maison... Savoir que Lily mourra... Que Harry sera orphelin à un an... Prévoir tout ça...

Et Lily...  
Savoir que ce n'est pas un amour d'adolescent... Que je l'aimerai jusque ma mort  
Lily...  
Savoir qu'elle sera là... Que je mourrais pour elle, comme elle le ferait pour moi  
Ma Lily...

"Comme j'en avais de la chance  
_Quand Lily marchait à côté de moi  
__Je prenais de l'avance  
__Lily était belle à croquer  
__Je sais, qu'un coup de vent, un courant d'air  
__Pourrait me ramener au vestiaire  
__Lily farouche, ô ma Lily  
__Venez, je vous emmène_

_Viens, on va se soûler de soleil  
__Prendre le chemin vers le ciel  
__Lily bijou, ô ma Lily  
__Aussi libre que l'air_

_Venez, je vous emmène  
_

_Comme j'en avais de la chance  
__Quand Lily riait à côté de moi  
__Je prenais de l'avance  
__Lily, tu ne m'échapperas pas  
__Je sais, peut-être un tremblement de terre  
__Un raz-de-marée, un éclair  
__Lily ma douce, Lily pourrait  
__Vous faire tourner la tête_

_Viens, je couvre de baisers de miel  
__Ton corps, Lily comme tu es belle  
__Lily volage, ô ma Lily,  
__Aussi libre que l'air_

_Venez, je vous emmène  
_

_Comme j'en avais de la chance  
__Quand Lily dormait à côté de moi  
__Je rentrais dans la danse  
__Lily, serre-moi tout contre toi  
__Je sais, la folle ivresse du partage  
__Comme on est tous de passage  
__Lily ma douce, ô ma Lily  
__Venez, je vous emmène_

_Viens on va se bercer de soleil  
__Une heure où la vie c'est pareil  
__Lily trésor, ô ma Lily  
__Aussi libre que l'air_

_Venez, je vous emmène  
_

_Comme j'en avais de la chance  
__Quand Lily me glissa la bague au doigt  
__Petit rien d'arrogance  
__Et Lily me réveilla  
__Je sais, si éphémère elle embellit  
__Que pour elle je donnerais ma vie  
__Lily caresse, ô ma Lily  
__Venez, je vous emmène_

_Viens, on explosera de soleil  
__Une heure où la vie c'est pareil  
__Lily ma belle, ô ma Lily  
__Aussi libre que l'air_

_Venez je vous emmène"_

Alors il sut. Il sut qu'il aimerait Lily Evans jusque sa mort, et que si le monde entier n'était pas encore au courant, alors lui, James Potter, foi de Maraudeur, allait de faire une joie de lui apprendre. Que s'il le fallait, il l'attendrait toute sa vie. Que tous ses rêves, tous ses projets, tous ses fantasmes n'étaient qu'illusoires face à ce que ce rêve lui promettait. Qu'il préférait vivre si peu de temps avec Elle que des dizaines et des dizaines d'années avec n'importe quelle autre. Que tout l'amour qui compressait son coeur ne serait tourné que pour Elle. Que s'il n'avait jamais cru aux moitiés, aux Valéons, aux âmes soeurs, c'est parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme aujourd'hui.  
Alors sa décision était prise.  
Il ne voulait rien gâcher !  
Oh non! Il voulait cet amour ! Il voulait cette vie! Il voulait Lily !

"Oubliettes !"

* * *

(D'après Lili de _Christophe Mali._) 


	4. De l or à l acier

_**De l'or à l'acier**_

Je regardai tes yeux gris avec une attention toute particulière, essayant de déceler la moindre différence avec Ses yeux, ... en vain. Ces yeux, qui pourraient glacer jusqu'à un volcan enflammé, ces yeux qui m'avaient glacé, moi, reine des flammes, reine de lumière et de la vie. Je regardai tes yeux, avec autant d'admiration que de crainte. Seraient-ils sans cesse au loin, hagards, éteints de toute lumière, avec l'espoir d'être un jour ravivés par la vision furtive de leurs jumeaux, ou se contenteraient-ils de se plonger dans mes yeux d'or pour laver toute la souffrance que d'autres yeux acier avaient déclenché en mon être ?  
Tu ne peux comprendre à quel point je tremble en regardant tes prunelles, pourtant si innocentes. Mais jusque quand l'innocence resplendira-t-elle dans tes yeux, mon ange ? Tu as hérité de la couleur du ciel d'orage, des éclats de la sagesse, mais aussi de la lassitude. Tu as hérité d'un monde de fer, dur et solide, mais aussi trompeur que peut l'être le fer blanc. Mais quand je te regarde, je sais que tu as hérité aussi de la couleur de l'espoir lorsque tout est noir autour de soi, de la couleur des paillettes de ces costumes de fêtes, et surtout de la couleur des yeux de Celui que j'aime.  
Alors je t'en prie, mon fils, vis ta vie, entre une combattante de la lumière et l'ombre d'un homme mystérieux, mais par dessus tout, ne trahis pas l'acier des yeux de ton père.

04/04/07


	5. Si tu me le demandes

_**Si tu me le demandes**_

_06/04/07_

Tu es devant moi,et je remarque qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre que nous deux dans le salle. Sans un regard, tu veux me fuir en avançant vers les escaliers.

« S'il te plait, retourne toi.  
S'il te plait, regarde moi.  
S'il te plait, viens vers moi.  
Je vois des années défiler sous mes yeux. Notre rencontre, si enfantine, si innocente, si inconsciente. Puis Nous avons évolué, tous les deux, chacun à notre manière, chacun de notre côté. Moi je suis devenu encore plus con, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être possible, mais chaque année, je devenais de plus en plus con. Et toi, toi tu devenais de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus rayonnante, de plus en plus épanouie. Tu étais mon soleil, mon éclair, mon ange, ma lumière. Chaque moindre geste que j'esquissais en pensée n'était tourné que pour toi. Un jour, je me suis dit que j'avais ma chance. Si toutes les filles de Poudlard me voulaient dans leur lit, sans doute que toi aussi.  
Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé. A chaque refus de ta part, je recommencais. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, j'atais totalement drogué. Je ne voyais que tes yeux, tes émeraudes si étincelantes et si brillantes. Je crois qu'au début, j'étais sérieux. Mais au fur et à mesure des années à essuyer tes rejets, je recommencais encore et toujours, juste pour voir pour une fois tes yeux posés sur moi.  
Avec du recul, je me rends compte de l'ampleur des dégats que j'ai causé. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais tres bien que ça ne changera rien d'être désolé, mais tu vois, de puis quelques mois, j'ai compris quelque chose. J'ai compris que tous les regards de mépris que tu as posé sur moi depuis que j'ai commencé à te harceler ne valent rien comparé à un seul de ces sourires que tu distribues à tous les autres idiots qui ne veulent que s'amuser avec la plus jolie fille de Poudlard.  
Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait. Tu vas peut etre protester, encore, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne veux plus m'arrêter. Je veux que tu comprennes ce qui me pousse à te dire tout ça, alors qu'il y a de ça même pas un an, je clamais haut et fort, que je n'étais absolument pas le garçon que tu décrivais à chaque fois qu'on s'engueulait. Je veux que tu comprennes, que quoique j'ai fait ce soir pour mériter à nouveau ce regard méprisant que tu me jette à l'instant, je le regrette, et sincèrement, car le fait de penser que j'aurais peut etre pu gacher ta soirée me conforte dans l'idée que je suis toujours le même idiot fini, le même attardé, le même pauvre con que j'ai toujours été.  
Mais je veux que tu saches une seule chose, Lily, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais méprisé. C'est la seule chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord dans ce que tu dis de moi. Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, de tout ce que tu veux, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas.  
Aujourd'hui je pense avoir tout fait pour espérer avoir un jour ma chance avec toi Lily, alors je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Et si ton bonheur ne peut se dérouler que loin de moi, alors je m'en vais. Je te laisserai vivre ta vie loin de moi, et je disparaitrai pour que tu n'ai plus jamais à entendre parler de moi. Je ne peux pas vivre en te sachant malheureuse par ma faute.  
Dis moi que tu seras heureuse et je partirai.  
Je t'en prie, retourne toi.  
Je t'en prie, regarde moi.  
Je t'en prie, parle moi. »

Je gardai la tête haute et fière, comme un Potter se doit de faire dans toutes circonstances, même si je sentai mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je la fixai, droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse, avec autant de détermination que de douleur dans le regard. Apres ce qu'il m'a semblé être une éternité, elle répondit enfin.

« Je ne serais pas heureuse »

Je ne put me contenir longtemps et je sentai les larmes couler en même temps que la colère monter en moi.

« ET QU'EST CE QU'IL TE FAUT, HEIN?  
JE TE RENDS MALHEUREUSE QUAND JE SUIS LA, JE TE PROPOSE DE PARTIR, MAIS NON, CA NE CONVIENT PAS A MADAME!! QU'EST CE QU'IL TE FAUT, ALORS ?  
- Il faut juste que tu m'embrasses, James, pour que je sois heureuse. »


	6. Ne pas te pleurer

**Ne pas te pleurer**

Alors voila, ils sont tous là pour toi  
Ils défilent solennellement devant toi  
Moi, à part, je crève de jalousie  
J'ai été jaloux de toi toute ma vie

« Ah il est courageux le beau gryffondor  
Malgré tout ce qu'il vit, il est si bon si fort »  
On était tous les deux pareils avant Poudlard  
Et tu m'as planté là, tu t'es sorti du noir

Tu t'es forgé des amis meilleurs que moi  
Je te contemplais du haut de mon trépas  
Je ne t'avais pas suivi, tu m'en voulais  
Je t'en voulais, tu m'avais abandonné

Comment avancer vers la lumière  
Si celle-ci est loin derrière ?  
Me retourner dès ma majorité ?  
J'avais déjà été marqué !

Il suffisait de t'atteindre, de te toucher  
Et sur le champ je mourrais  
Alors un jour je me suis juré  
Que je ne vivrai que pour te tuer

A présent, on m'a volé ta mort  
Mais sois en sur, je me vengerai  
Je la frapperai si fort  
Qu'elle ne pourra se relever

Je ne veux pas penser  
A tout ce que je n'ai pas fait  
Je n'ai jamais eu de courage  
Juste, envers moi, de la rage

De ne pas t'avoir suivi  
D'avoir eu peur de ma mort  
D'avoir tué ton meilleur ami  
D'avoir achevé ton sort

Personne ne t'as remplacé  
Toi, le seul ami que j'avais  
J'ai si longtemps feint de te haïr  
Je ne dois pas te pleurer  
Je n'ai même pas la force de mourir.  
Et de ne pas te pleurer…


	7. Se taire pour survivre

**Se taire pour survivre**

Assise dans mon fauteuil de velours, je feins de lire. Je sais très bien où vous êtes parti. Vous n'avez jamais su me mentir. Vous êtes allé Le retrouver. Celui qui avait su défendre vos idées, et les défendre jusqu'à l'extrême. Je ne sais pas si vous savez que je m'y opposerais si je le pouvais. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes conscient de ce que vous m'imposez. Je vais devoir feindre, devant le monde entier, devant mes proches, devant notre propre fils, devant Vous, à qui auparavant je pouvais confier mes moindres craintes.

Je sais que tout ce que vous entreprenez va tourner au drame, et je dois être auprès de vous, malgré tout ce qui s'abattra sur vous. Je dois combattre vos ennemis de tout mon coeur. Et contre toute raison. Sans jamais oser révéler que j'aurais pu être de l'autre côté, parmi vos opposants.

Je suis Mrs Malfoy, et par conséquent je me dois d'être une femme exemplaire, aimante, et surtout ne pas avoir d'opinion, et encore moins une opinion contraire à celle de mon mari. Je suis lasse de ce rôle, mais, en devenant votre femme, j'ai voulu de ce rôle jusqu'à ma mort.

Je me repens de vous avoir annoncé la future naissance de votre enfant dans le but de vous enlever cette idée de Le rejoindre. Me voilà punie. Vous n'y êtes parti que plus réjoui. Vous voulez d'un monde plus pur pour votre enfant.

J'aimerais que cet enfant ne naisse pas dans ce climat de guerre que vous désirez, qu'il ne soit pas menacé à chaque souffle, qu'il grandisse dans un climat d'amour, et non de haine perpétuelle; mais vous en avez décidé autrement.

Laissez moi au moins garder un espoir pour mon enfant. Qu'il soit un fils, pour oser assumer ses opinions, et les défendre toute sa vie. Car là est la noblesse des Malfoy, c'est de défendre jusqu'au dernier souffle ce en quoi ils croient.

Si c'est un fils, je le nommerais Lucius, car il sera ma seule lumière dans le monde de Ténèbres où vous me plongez en rejoignant Lord Grindelwald.

Se taire pour survivre, mais espérer pour vivre

08.05.07


	8. Lily

**_Depuis la chanson Lili, de Aaron_**

A ma Lily,

Je regarde autour de moi. Tous ces murs, tous ces tableaux, toute cette vie vont me manquer. Une page de ma vie va bientôt se tourner. Et je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Comment partir de l'endroit qui fut pendant de si nombreuses années, mon chez moi? Comment quitter le lieu de mes plus beaux souvenirs, sachant que je ne pourrai plus jamais y remettre les pieds ? Comment te quitter ?

Deux ans. C'est trop long.

J'ai peur tu sais. Au moins autant que toi. Peut-être plus. T'es tellement à part, Lily. Je fus un des seuls à percer ta carapace, peut être même le seul. Et après, tu m'as aidé. A deux, on l'a morcelée cette carapace. Et la, je dois partir. Deux ans. Et j'ai peur. Peur que d'autres cons ne te fassent mal. De ma faute. Parce que c'est moi qui t'aie poussé à devenir plus vulnérable, en te cassant ton bouclier. Et j'ai peur. Peur que tout ce qu'on a fait à deux soit anéanti à cause d'eux. Peur que tu ne te renfermes plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Peur que ne tienne pas la promesse que tu m'as faite. Il y a déjà plus d'un an. Je veux que tu la tiennes, Lily. Je veux que tu me racontes. Pourquoi tu fais autant semblant. Pourquoi personne n'a le droit de voir à quel point tu es malheureuse.

Ce soir, j'vais sortir. Je serai déja trempé. Mais j'm'en fous. Ca sera une nuit d'orage aujourd'hui. Un orage d'été. On adore ça tous les deux. J'espère que tu te souviens. De la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. T'étais la. Au bord du lac. Sous l'orage. Comme moi. Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Tu fredonnais un air en boucle. Comme une litanie. Comme si cette prière pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse de tes yeux.

Tu seras encore la, aujourd'hui. C'est le dernier soir que je passe ici, avec toi. Alors on a bien le droit à un orage d'été. Comme pour fêter ça. Tu seras assise contre un arbre, avec ton tabac des grands jours de nostalgie à la main. J'veux pas que tu fumes. Tu fais ça comme si personne n'en avait rien à foutre de toi. Et tu sais que c'est pas l'cas. J'm'en remettrai pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, ma Lily. Il y a tellement de trucs que j'veux te faire vivre.

_Lily, take another walk out of your fake world  
please put all the drugs out of your hand_

_you'll see that you can breath without not back up  
some much stuff you got to understand_

J'vais partir. Mais j'veux que tu me promettes qu'on va s'en sortir, tous les deux. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas pourrir ta vie, ma Lily. Qu'on va continuer. Qu'on a pas fait tout ça pour rien. J'veux que tu me promettes que même sans moi, tu vas te battre. Bats-toi pour envoyer tous tes mauvais souvenirs aux oubliettes. Je t'en reconstruirai des plus beaux. Autant que tu veux. Je te dirais quoi faire, par où aller. Je t'aiderais dans le moindre de tes gestes, la moindre de tes pensées, je serai la. Je te le promets.

_for every step in any walk  
any turn of any thought  
I'll be your guide  
for every street of any scene  
any place you've never been  
i'll be your guide_

Lily, j'pense que c'est parce que je dois partir, mais j't'ai jamais dit ce que j'avais vécu quand j'étais gosse. Mais je crois que tu le devines. C'est p't'être même pour ça, qu'on se comprend si facilement des fois. Mais moi, j'crois qu'il faut qu'on avance. Il faut qu'on leur prouve que c'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter. J'veux pas gâcher ma vie à cause de ça. Et j'veux pas que tu gâches la tienne Lily. Ca serait du gâchis, tu l'sais.

Faut pas qu'on se sente à part Lily. Au fond, on est tous les mêmes. Tu le sais. On n'est pas différents. Il suffit d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Au fond, on est tous pareils.

_lili,you know there's still a place for people like us  
the same blood runs in every hand  
you see its not the wings that makes the angel  
just have to move the bats out of your head_

Alors je te promets, Lily, que je vais t'aider. Que le sourire que t'accroche à tes lèvres, un jour, il sera vrai. Un jour tu le penseras réellement. Je te promets que tu seras heureuse un jour Lily. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu y arrives.

_for every step in any walk  
any turn of any thought  
i'll be your guide  
for every street of any scene  
any place you've never been  
i'll be your guide_

_Lily,easy as a kiss we'll find an answer  
put all your fears back in the shade  
don't become a ghost without no colour  
cause you're the best paint life ever made _

Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Ma première songfic, dédicacée à mon tit kinder à la liqueur, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement. (Surtout si tu regardes bien la date ) 


End file.
